Guardians of Equestria Season 1
by Many Faced Mage
Summary: Two young Keyblade Knights are sent on a quest to protect Equestria from the heartless and Dark Keyblade Knights. Along the way, they team up with a young unicorn. Together they will learn the true meaning of friendship.
1. Season 1: Ep1 chapter 1

Guardians of Equestria's

Authors note: Only Nelson and Katherine and Shadow belong to me. The rest belong to Kingdom hearts or my little pony.

Episode 1 The Mare In The Moon

Chapter 1 the Journey begins

Once upon a time in the magical Equestria. There were two regal sisters that ruled together, and created harmony for all the land. To do this the eldest used her Unicom powers to rise the sun at dawn. The younger brought out the moon to begin the night. Thus the two sisters maintained balance for their kingdom and their subjects. All the different types of ponies, but as time went on the younger sister became resentful. The ponies relished and played in the day her elder sister brought forth. But shunned and slept through her beautiful night. One faithful day the younger one refused to lower the moon to make way for dawn. The elder sister tried to reason with her, but the bitterness in the young one heart had transformed her into a wicked mare of darkness. Nightmare Moon. She vowed that she would shroud the land Eternal Night. With this unholy night creatures made of shadow began to appear and terrorize the land. Reluctantly the elder sister harnessed the most powerful magic known to Ponyvile. The Elements of Harmony. Using the magic of the Elements of Harmony the elder sister fought her younger sister. It wasn't enough a man of pure darkness who had corrupted the younger loaned her his evil power and the younger one begin to over power her older sister. Just as younger one was about to claim victory a warrior from the sky appeared wielding a key like weapon. With his help he was able to the elder sister was able to banish the younger sister to the moon perpetually. However the man of shadow escaped. The elder sister took on responsibility for both sun and moon and harmony has been maintained in Equestria for generations since. Finished a young Unicorn pony.

"Umm Elements of Harmony? I know I heard that before but where?" she wondered.

Meanwhile in another world known as the Land of Departure two young teenagers strode down the halls. Both of them were part of an order known as the Key blade Knights. One was a 19 years boy with short dark hair, brown eyes, dark skin a short mustache and small facial hair. While the girl was 18 years old with long black hair that fell to her shoulders, and green eyes. Both of them were had recently graduated the master exam. Their names were Nelson Gerrero and Katherine Vallas. Right know they were heading for the council room to receive their first assignment.

"This great our first assignment with out our masters this is great," said Katharine as they drew closer.

"Settle down Katharine we don't know what our first assignment is," Said Nelson.

As they entered the council room they were greeted by the 8 members of the council. They were seat in a circle each in a throne represented the 8 crests of the Keyblade Knights. The head member was Master Samos Heruon who represented leadership. Master Alissa Strong who represented courage. Master Ching Zue the only other member female member of the council who repented destiny. Master Rese Kantna who represented duty. Master Arthur McKing who repented loyalty. Master David Jacques who repented wisdom. Prayer Pars the youngest and most resent member who repented kindness. Noah Borges who repented unity.

"Welcome Nelson Gerrero and Katherine Vallas," spoke Samos.

"Masters," said Nelson and Katherine as they bowed.

"Nelson and Katharine you have both complete the test and are now both ready to go on a mission with out the guidance of your masters." Spoke Samos

"Today we have an assignment for you," said David. After saying this, the room went dark and image of a world appeared. The world was mostly made up grass lands with forests and a few deserts and a couple of oceans. "This world you see before you is the world of ponies. The indigenes populations are horses, unicorns, unicorn Pegasus, Pegasus, zebras, buffalos, griffins and a few other mythological creatures," said Ching Zue. After the picture of the world was replaced by several other pictures of the indigenous population. The pictures showed horses several each with a mark on their flank. Nelson looked in amazement while Katharine had a look of disgust on her face. Then the pictures were replaced by the world again and this time zoomed in a closer part. Then was high lighted. "This part is known as Equestria but the ruler of the World is Princess Celestia." Explained Noah. Then Prayer spoke. "Long ago Nelson your Grandfather one of our most powerful knights was fought with Celestia against her younger sister Princess Luna who now is known as Nightmare Moon." "It is written that on the longest day of the thousand year that the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring about night time eternal," said Rese. "That is why the princess as asked us to send help," said Alissa. Then Samos spoke. "We believe that you Nelson should do this and complete the task that your grandfather started. However you still have much to learn and because of that Katharine will accompany you." At that moment Katharine interrupted.

"What?!" she demanded. "You want me to go to this love dobvey cute world!" she demeaned. "Let me remained you that I hate cute! There is no way that I'm going to set foot on that world!" She shouted.

Nelson sighed Katherine did have rash implosive strike around her. Normally she could control it but when she encountered cuteness she hated it. Before Nelson could step in Alissa took charge. Alissa was known for installing discipline but was a kind women. However she hated it when people spoke out against superiors unless it was for a good cause. However Katharine outburst did not go under such a category. "Listen here Katharine! Your duty as a key blade knight is to protect the innocent, keep peace and vanquish evil regardless of your dislikes! I known you don't like cute but a lot of innocent people are in danger and need your protection so unless you want to be stuck in this castle for the next to months doing maintenance you will accept this mission!" she roared.

"You can't do that!" protested Katherine.

"Oh yes I can. So you better behave yourself or else!" she warned. Katharine wisely chose at that moment to shut up. "Thank you Alissa," said David. Then the council turned to Nelson and Katharine. "There is one more thing you should know. Shadow as been scene on the world. His grandfather was responsible for creating Nightmare Moon and may try to free her. So be on your guard and seal the key hole." Then they spoke as one. "Nelson Gerrero and Katharine Vallas will you accept this mission?" said Samos.

"We will," they said bowing their heads. With that they left the room and head for their rooms to get packed and to depart. Soon Nelson and Katharine were heading for the space port. Katharine was still a little mad at what Alissa had said to her. "Sending me to that cute parodies they must be crazy if it weren't for Alissa I would have refused." She muttered. Nelson sighed Katharine stilled hadn't gotten over the loss of her world yet. Soon they arrived at the port. When they arrived a called sounded through the room. "Final call for Land of Ponies." Nelson and Katherine head for a gummi ship. Inside was Ahmada Nayim. Ahmada had long dark curly hair and skin. Katharine and Nelson smiled at him as he entered. Ahmada was goofy fun loving hotshot but was serious when needed. "Welcome aboard gummi ship airlines please sit back and enjoy our flight to the Land of Ponies please keep calm and prepare for our launch." The doors opened and lights turned green. "Fastion your safely belts clench your buttox its going to be a bumpy rid!" "Zoooooom!" With a flash the gummi ship took off and head for their destination. Soon they approached their objective. "Hold on to your breakfast kiddies this where the ride gets fun yeah!" roared Ahmada. As the approached the land at incredible velocities Katherine held on tight. "Crazy nutcase! Level us out!" snapped Nelson. Ahmada did that and they arrived at the kingdom Canterlot home of Princess Celestia. As they made their way they were surrounded by a squared of pegasus. "You are intruding on the kingdom of Canterlot identify yourself." Said the leader. Ahmada pulled out his radio and spoke through the loud speakers. "This Ahmada Nayim of Keyblade Knights. Princess Celestia is expecting us I'm here to drop off to of my colleagues and will depart." He explained. The captain nodded. With that they landed outside the gates. Nelson and Katharine disembarked. Ahmada turned to the two of them. "I'll pick you up as soon as this mission is over," he said. With that he departed and his ship went up until lost to site.

Katharine turned to Nelson. "Let's get this over with," said unhappily. With that they entered the castle of Caterlot.


	2. Season 1: Ep1 chapter 2

Chapter 2 the Meeting.

Canterlot was a magnificent castle. Two unicorn horses walked over followed by two servants. "You're the two keyblade knights summoned by her highness Princess Celestia she is waiting in the throne room the servants will take you're belonging to the guest quoters." Informed the guard. With that the servants took Katharine and Nelson's belongs to there rooms. The two guards escorted Katharine and Nelson to the throne room. The throne room was amazing it was decorated with stain glass mosaics in the center on a beautiful throne was Princess Celestia herself. Celestia was a magnificent alicron. Her fur was snow white. Her mane was pink, green, purple and and blue. One her flank there was a mark of a blazing sun. Her hooves were golden. Her crown was gold with a purple gem stone in the center. Around her neck was a golden necklace with a purple gem stone in the center. Nelson and Katharine bowed before as a sign of respect. "Your Majesty the two keyblade Knights Nelson Gerrero and Katharine Vallas have arrived," informed the guard. She smiled kindly at Nelson and Katharine as they stood up. "Guards please leave us and asked the servants to brink some food for our guests," she ordered.

With that the three unicorn guards that had escorted Nelson and Katharine and the two brown hoarse guards that had been standing beside Celestia left. Leaving the room deserted. Nelson walked over and Katharine brought up the rear. "Your Majesty," said Nelson as he bowed to. Katharine did likewise. Celstia smiled at the two of them.

"There is no need to be so formal, Nelson" she said as Celstia smiled sweetly.

Soon Nelson and Katherine were sitting around tale eating as Celstia explained the situation. "Nelson as you know my sister princess Luna also known as Nightmare Moon Plans to return. What more the creates you call heartless have been spotted. There have been no attacks yet but i fear that they will soon happen. What more I fear that your enemy Shadow may try to free her." Explained a worried Celstia.

"Do you have a plan on beating her?" questioned Nelson.

"Yes I do," she replied. "As you known the Elements of Harmony and your grandfather are what helped me defeat her the last time. I know believe that they have been past to six young ponies and I believe one of my Students Twilight Sparkle poses one of them. There is little doubt that she has already knows of my sisters return." As she said this a scroll appeared. Celstia smiled as she read it. Smiled at her young protege smartness. "Will you and Katherine watch over her?" she asked. Nelson smiled. "Young can count on me," he reassured her. With that Katherine and Nelson prepared to leave.


	3. Season 1: Ep1 chapter 3

Chapter 3 A message

While this had been going on a young unicorn named Twilight Sparkle was walking down the road to the Canterlot library when three other Unicorns called to her. Their names were Lemon hearts, Romona and Twinkle. Lemon Hearts Her coat was yellow, her mane was cyan and her eyes blue. Her Cutie mark was three hearts. Two were cyan while one was sea foam green. Romona coat was light blue her mane dark blue/ice, and her eyes blue. Her Cutie mark was an hour glass. Her fur was white, her mane was pink and her eyes were blue. Her Cutie mark was three sparkling stars.

"There you are Twilight Moon Dancer is having a little get to gather in the West Castle court yard you want to come?" Twinkle asked. She and her two partners' leaned forward pleadingly waiting for her response. Twilight backed up a little nervously before responding. "Ohh sorry girls I got a lot of studying to catch up on," she replied nervously and took off like a shot.

The first one sigh as she watch Twilight run off. "Dose that pony do anything except study?" Twinke asked her friend.

"I think she is more interested in books than friends," Romona replied.

With that the three Unicorns turned around and headed for the party. As twilight ran to the palace library she passed two more unicorns on their way to Moon Dancer's party. Their names were Lyra and Sparkler. Lyra's coat was mint green her mane was white and her eyes golden-orange. Her Cutie mark was a lyre. Sparkler was coat was pink, her mane was purple with lighter purple stripes and her eyes were purple too. Her cutie mark was tree diamonds. As Twilight ran passed them Lyra waved high to her but she ignored them and sped towards the library.

"I know I have heard of the Elements of Harmony?" muttered Twilight as she ran up the stairs to the library. Inside a baby dragon named Spike head to the door with a present in his hand. Spike was a purple dragon with a light green underbelly. He had a line off green spikes running down his head to his arrow like tail and his eyes were green. When Spike was about to reach the door when it suddenly slammed into him. "Whoa!" groaned spike as he bounced to the ground.

"Spike, Spike!" she called out.

"Awwa," groaned Spike as he nursed his head. His eyes still spinning around like balls.

"Spike?" Twilight asked nervously as she looked at her injured friend.

"There you are," she said forgetting about her injured friend. Twilight rushed passed Spike and up to the book shelves.

"Quick find me that book of Predictions and Prophecies." She ordered,

Only then did she notice the present impaled on his tail. "What's that for?" she inquired.

Spike looked sheepishly at the ruined and replied. "Well it was a gift for Moon Dancer but," he said gloomily as the teddy bear fell out with a squeak.

"Oh Spike you known we don't have time for that sort of thing," Twilight lectured him.

"But were on a break," protested the little dragon.

Twilight ignored him. Glossing her eyes she focused her magic and brought a book down from the shelve. Looking at it she frowned. "No," she said unhappily and brought another. Then another one. "No." Then another one. "No." Then several books came flying down. "No, no, no," she said frustration mounting. "Spike!" she hollered.

"It's over here," called Spike from up on a leader waving the book. Immediately the book started to glow and Spike and the book were set flying through the air and landing on the ground in fort of Twilight Sparkle.

"Ha," said Twilight coming down. Spike got up of the ground and looked at the books strewed across the floor and groaned and began picking them up.

While this was going on Twilight looked for the Elements of Harmony. "Elements, elements, elements, E, E, E. Haha Elements of Harmony. See Mare in the Moon." Read Twilight

"Mare in the Moon but that's an old pony's tail," said Spike. As he put away the books.

Twilight was already looking through the book. "Haha here it is," said Twilight as she began to read. "Myth from olden pony times. A powerful pony who wanted to rule Equstria. Defeated by the Elements of Harmony and imprisoned in the moon by warrior with a key. Legend as it on the longest day of the thousands year the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring about night time eternal and the creatures of shadow will rise again." Finished Twilight. "Hah Spike do you known what this means?" she gasped.

"No," replied Spike. While this had been going on Spike had been putting the books away. As he answered Twilight's question. He lost his balance and came falling down. "Whoa, Whoa!" he yelled as fell like a stone. Luckily Twilight was there and caught him. "Ow." He said.

Looking at Twilight he saw that she had a quill and parchment waiting. "Take a note please to the princess," she asked and stuck out her tail and let Spike slide off.

"Okkydokey," he said as he slid off.

"Me dearest teacher, my continuing studies of pony magic have lead me to discover that we our on the precipice of disaster," said Twilight.

"Hold on. Preci... preci...?" said a confused Spike who was having trouble spelling the word. He looked at Twilight for an easier word.

"Threshold," said Twilight.

"Hah," said Spike but it did't work.

"Brink," offed Twilight but it didn't help.

"Uh that something really bad is about to happen," said an annoyed Twilight. Immediately Spike began to write again. "For you see the mythical Mare in the Moon is in fact Nightmare Moon and she is about to return to Equstria and bring with her eternal night. Something must be done to make sure this terrible prophecy dose not come true. I await your quick response. Your faithful student Twilight Sparkle." She finished

"Twilight Sparkle," finished Spike. "Got it," he reported.

"Great send it," ordered Twilight.

"Now!" questioned Spike.

"Of course," she replied.

"Gee I don't known Twilight Princess Celstia is busy getting ready for the summer son celebration, and its like the day after tomorrow." Said a worried Spike.

"That's just it Spike the day after tomorrow is the thousands day of the Summer Sun Celebration. Its imperative that the princess is told right away," stated a worried Twilight.

"Impera... impera..," said Spike trying to write the word.

Losing patients Twilight snapped at him. The power of her voice nocking him into the book case.

"Important!" she yelled.

"Ok, ok, ok," said Spike. Inhaling he blew out a light green fire and burned the scroll which disintegrated into ashes and it disappeared with the flame. "There its on it's way," he said as the smoke flew out the window.

"I wouldn't hold your breath," said Spike.

"Oh I'm not worried Spike the princess trusts me completely and in all years of her being my mentor she has never once doubted me," she said smugly. Spike crossed his arms and looked doubtfully. Suddenly Spike's checks bulged and he burped up greed flame and letter popped out.

"I new she would want to take immediate action," Twilight stated Smugly.

"Ha hem," coughed Spike before he stared to read.

"My dearest most faithful student Twilight you known that I value your diligence and that I trust you completely, but you simply must stop reading those dusty old books," finished Spike. Twilight gasped.

Chapter 4 introduction to Ponyville

"My dear Twilight there is more to a young ponies' life then studying. So I'm sending you to supervise preparations for the Summer sun Celebration is this year's location Ponyvile," said Spike as he read the note from Princess Celstia. They were currently in a chariot being pulled by two white male Pegasus. Nelson and Katherine were sitting in the back Katharine had gotten air sick and turned green and was moaning while Nelson was busy reading a book and Norse mythology. The chariot was gold with a purple jewel embedded in a sun.

"And," added spike "I have a more essential task for you to complete. Make some friends." "What more the two keyblade knights Nelson and Katherine will accompanying you as well."

Twilight sighed in misery she had met Nelson and seemed nice while Katherine gave her the look you might give a cockroach.

"Look on the bright side Twilight the Princess arranged for you to stay in a library don't that make you feel better?" Asked Spike.

Those words made Twilight's head shot up. "Yes, yes it dose. You know why? Cause i'm right. I'll check on the preparations as fast i can then go to the library so I can find proof of Nightmare Moon's return." Said Twilight

"Then when will you make friends like the princess said?" asked Spike

"She said to check on preparations. I'm am her student and I'll do my royal duty, but the fate of Equstreia dose not rest on me making friends," said Twilight as they made their landing.

Nelson sighed Twilight didn't known how wrong she was.

With that they touch down. Twilight and the others went over to the guards. "Thank you sirs," said Twilight

"Thanks for ride," said Nelson

Katherine sighed as she walked forward to say thank you. Knowing if she didn't Nelson would smack her. "Thank you very much," she said politely.

The two Pegasus nodded in appertain. As the group prepared to move out Spike tried to get Twilight to make friends. "Maybe the ponies in Ponyvile have interesting things to talk about," he said as a pink pony came down the street. The pony then stopped by the group. "Come on Twilight try," pressed Spike. Twilight had and embarrassed looked on her face as she looked at the pony. "Uhnn hello," she said. "Hi there," greeted Nelson. The Pony looked at the group. "Ahhhh!" said Pony as she leapt up into the air like she had been stung by a bee and darted off. "Well that was interesting enough," said Twilight. With that she turned and headed for her destination. Spike sighed with despair and moved along. "Well that was weird," said Katherine.

Soon the group arrived at an Apple farm. Spike looked at the checklist. "Summer sun celebration official over seers checklist. "Number one bequest perpetrations Sweet apple arches." Said spike as they entered the farm. Sweet apple Archers was vast farm filled with apple trees a barn and a hen house. "Yehha!" yelled someone. Turning around Nelson spotted an orange pony with a blonde mane and green eyes. She wore a cowgirl hat. Her Cutie mark had three apples. She ran over to one of the trees that was surrounded by five buckets. She pruned around and gave a mighty kick to the tree. The tree shock and the apples pulped into the barrel. The pony then smiled at her handy work. "Congratulations she just won the you can make me barf contest," Katherine muttered. Nelson shot her a look. Twilight just sighed. "Come on lets get this over with," she said as the four of them walked over. "Good afternoon my name is Twilight Sparkle and this Nelson Gerrero and Katherine Vallas," she said Introducing the two keyblade Knights. Twilight, winced as her hand was crushed in the ponies's strong grip. She madly began to shake her hoof. "Well howdy-do miss. Twilight a pleaser making your aquitaine. I'm Applejack," said the pony as she introduced herself. She did the same to Nelson and Katharine. "A pleasure to meet you as well Mr. Nelson, and you to miss Katherine. Were here at Sweet Apple Acres love making new friends," she said. "Friends? Act-ully I," stuttered out Twilight as her hand was pumped madly. "So what can i do you for?" asked Applejack as she gave her a wink. Twilight didn't reply because her hand was still shaking that Spike and to go over to her. He gilled as Twilight while she glared at him. The two keyblade knights as managed better then Twilight. Nelson was rubbed his hand tenderly and winced as he tried to restore circulation. "My hand!" he moaned. Katharine's hand was just fine. "Ahem well I am in fact to supervise preparations for the Summer Sun Celebration and your in charge of the food?" she asked.

"We sure as sugar our?" Applejack said proudly.

"Would you four care to simple some?" she asked

"Well as long as it doesn't take to long," said Twilight

"I'm in Apple...," said Nelson. Nelson stop and looked to see Applejack gone. You see as soon as theses words left Twilight's mouth Applejack as disappeared in a flash. She was at a triangle ringing it. "Soups on every pony!" she yelled. Suddenly the ground began to shake. "Whats going on is it and Earth quake?" said Nelson

"No worse its a pony stampede!" yelled Katherine.

Nelson, Katherine, Twilight and Spike were swept up by a group of ponies most of them had Cutie mark that was related to an apple or a apple dish. They were brought to a table so fast that there eye balls were still spinning in there heads. "Ohh! My aching head," groaned Katherine. Applejack appeared right next to them starling them. "Now why don't I introduce you all to the Apple family," said Applejack pointing to the surrounding Ponies.

"Thanks but I really need to hurry," began Twilight before a pony shoved an apple fritter in front of her. As each pony deposited a dish their names were mentioned.

"This heres Apple Fritter, Apple Bumpkin, Red Gala, Red Delicious, Golden Delicious, Caramel Apple, Apple Strudel, Apple Tart, Baked Apple, Apple Brioche, Apple Cinnamon Crisp, Big Macintosh, Apple bloom and Granny Smith." She said.

Granny smith was an old pony with a white mane, wearing a scruff decorated with apples and her cutie mark was an apple pie. She was at the moment in a rocking chair snoring. "Up an at ahem Granny smith we got guests," yelled Applejack.

Granny smith snorted and opened her eyes and slowly got out of her rocking chair. She was a little disoriented. "What? Soups on! I'm coming!" she said. Her bones made noise as she walked over. "Why i say your part of the family," said Applejack as she put her leg around Twilight's neck in a friendly gesture. After hearing these words Twilight's eyes went bug eyed and she spat out an apple Applejack had recently shoved in her mouth. "Petwew!" "Heh, heh," she laughed nervously. "Ok well i can see that the food situation is handled so will be on our way," said Twilight. Nelson, Spike and the other ponies frowned while Katherine looked relived.

"Arne't you going to stay for brunch?" asked Applebloom. Appleblom was a felly with a Red mane with a pink ribbon and beautiful orange eyes. She looked up sadly at Twilight. She blinked two times making her look more cutie.

Twilight immediately felt guilty and looked sadly at the young one. "Sorry, but we have an awful lot to do," she said

"Aww!" the Apple family groaned as one. Twilight saw their said faces and ground in defeat. "Fine," she said dejectedly. Eminently the Apple family started to cheer. However Katherine's bad attitude ruined it. "I'm getting out of this place you ponies make me want to puke?" she said.

Apple Bloom walked over to her. "Arn't you going to eat," she began. When Katherine interrupted her.

"Listen that big eyed routine make work on others but not me! Any way you in my opinion our as cute as a pile of rotten apples! I'm so sick of seeing things like you! You little runt" she yelled right in Apple Bloom's face. At Katherine statement Apple Bloom began to wiper then burst into floods of tears. Everyone of the Apples looked angrily at Katherine. Big Macintosh looked like he wanted to flatten Katherine. Nelson slapped Katherine on the back of the head raising a bump. "Wait ago genius you made her CRY!"

He turned to the Apple family. "Sorry Katherine can be a bit mean but she's sorry," he said. Katherine looked like she was about to protest when Nelson gave her a look that made her quite down. The Apple family relax and every one resumed eating but Katherine got her foot stepped on more then one. Big Macintosh specially did on one incident. "Oops sorry," he said. Though he clearly didn't mean it.

After the party Spike, Twilight and the two keyblade knights walked down the road. "Foods all taken care of," he said as he checked it off. "Next is weather," he said as he looked at the list. Twilight walked at the rear. Her stomach was noticeably bigger. "Ahhhh! I eat to much pie," she ground. Nelson rubbed his stomach in apparition. "Man that stuff was good. Hmm," said a happy and full Keyblade Knight. Nelson looked to see a frowning Spike. "Theres supposed to be a pegasus pony named Rainbow Dash clearing the clouds," he said as he looked up. "Well she not doing a very good job is she," muttered Twilight.

"I'll say for once I agree with you, whaaa!" began Katherine before she and Twilight got slammed by someone into the mud. Katherine growled angrily as she looked up at the perpetrator. The culprit was a pegasus pony with pale cyan coat, her eyes were strong rose, her mane was a rainbow and her cutie mark was a rain-bow collard lighting bolt. She got up mud dripping off her. She looked a the two of them and laughed embarrassedly. "Heh, heh excuse my heh, heh. Heh, heh let me help you," she said as she shot off. Katherine got up and shuck herself making the mud come off. As Twilight got up the pegasus returned with a dark rain cloud. She immediately got on top of her and started to jump on it. "Bioing, bioing," went the cloud as the pegasus jumped on it making the rain come out. In a few moment the cloud was whit signaling it was empty. Leaving a drenched and miserable Twilight Sparkle.

"Heh, Heh oops I guess I over did it," said the giggling pegasus. Twilight gave her a flat look. "Humm how about this," she said as she started to fly around twilight crating a vacuum sucking up the water and mud. "My very own paten rain blow dry," she finished as she looked at Twilight. "No, no don't thank me your quite welcome," she said as she landed. The Pegasus blinked when she got a good look at Twilight. Her mane and tail was fizzed up. Making her appearance quite ridicules. The pegasus tried not to laugh but failed miserably. "heh, heh, hahahahahaha!" Spike joined in as well. Katherine smiled evilly. "You known I just need to take pictures of this," she laughed. Nelson snickered but kept it quite. She looked down at the laughing pair. "Let me guess your Rainbow Dash," she said in an annoyed voice.

"The one and only!" he said standing up sending Spike flying and landing on Nelson. "Why you heard of me?" she said flying into the air and invading Twilight's personal space.

"I heard your spoused to be keeping the sky clear," said Twilight

Twilight sighed. "I'm Twilight Sparkle and the princess sent me to check on the weather,"

"Yeah, yeah that will be a snap. I'll do it in a jiffy, just as soon as I'm done practicing." Rainbow said unconcerned as she stared up in the sky. "Practicing for what?" inquired Twilight "The Wonderbolts!" the pegasus exclaimed as she pointed to a poster with several flying pegasus. "There going to be performing at the Celebration tomorrow and I'm going to show them my stuff," barged the pony as she did a back flip "The who?" inquired Katharine her question was soon answered by Twilight.

"The Wonder Bolts?" she asked. "Yep," replied Rainbow Dash. "The most talented flyers in all of Equstria Wonder Bolts?" Twilight asked to make sure. "That them," confirmed Rainbow

"Please they never except a pegasus who can't keep the sky clear for one mislay day" snorted Twilight "Hey I could clear the sky in ten seconds flat," argued Rainbow Dash

"Prove it," dared Twilight. Rainbow Dash took of like a shot and started busting the clouds. Her speed was so fast that she made a wind that four the four spectators to close their eyes every time she went by. "Looped Deloop around and wham!" she said taking out the last clouds. "What did I say ten seconds! I never leave Ponyville hanging." she bragged as the pegasus came to land. Twilight and Spike stood there with their mouths opened and eyes wide. Nelson and Katherine had their jaw opened. "Bam!" went Katherine jaw as it hit the ground. "Bam!" went Nelson's. "Bam! Bam!" went Katherine's. "Bam!" went Nelson's. "Bam! Bam! Bam!" Went Katherine's. "BAM!" as the jaws came down together. "Alright cut that out!" yelled Nelson. "Haha! You should see the look on your face." Laughed Rainbow Dash as Twilight still had her mouth open along with her eyes. "You're a laugh Twilight Sparkle. I can't wait to hang out some more," she said. The last comment made Twilight close her mouth. With that she flew off. "Wow! She amazing," said Spike. "I'll say she is as fast as Sonic," said Nelson

Spike turned back to Twilight and started to touch her hair trying not to laugh. "Heh, heh," he chuckled. Twilight frowned at her dragon companion and moved on. "Wait its kid of pretty once you get used to it," he said trying to come her down.

As they entered the building that the celebration would be held in Nelson noticed the beautiful decorations. There were banners, flags, and streams. "Beautiful," commented Spike. "Yes. The decor is coming along nicely. This outthghtta be quick. I'll be at the library in no time. Beautiful indeed." Agreed Twilight. "Not the decor, her," said Spike as he pointed to a Unicorn. The unicorn coat was light azure gray, her mane was Indigo and Purple to Dark Violet and her eyes were azure. Her cutie mark was three sapphires. "Yeah she is beautiful for a donkey ow!" Muttered Katherine before Nelson stepped on her foot. Right now the Unicorn was examining streamers taking no notice of her visitors. "No. No No. Oh, goodness no." Said the Unicorn as she looked from a yellow to a blue to a green. Spike had hearts in his eyes as he preened himself. "How are my spines? Are they straight?" Katherine sniggered and quietly commented. "Sitting in a tree Kissing," she giggled. "Ouch!" she yelled as Nelson stomped on her foot a second time. Twilight rolled her eyes at Spike's attics and went over to the Unicorn. "Good afternoon," began Twilight. "Just a moment i'm "in the zone" as it were," interrupted the unicorn. As she tied a ribbon to a a pole she complement her handy work. "Oh, yes. Sparkle always does the trick, dose it not? Why, Rarity, you are talent." She then turned to Twilight and the others. "Now, um how can I help youuuuuaAAAGH!" she screamed as she saw Twilight's mane. "Oh my stares darling! What ever happened to your coiffure?" gasped Rarity. Twilight was puzzled buy what she asked then realized what she had said. "Oh, you mean my mane? Well, it a long story. I'm just here to check on the decorations and then I'll be out of your heir." She said. Rarity stared at Twilight with pity. "Out of my hair? What about your hair?" she said getting behind Twilight and pushing her ignoring her protest. "Wait where are we going? Help!" Nelson and a snickering Katherine followed her while Spike with hearts in his eyes flowed using his tails to push him along. Soon they were at Rarity's boutique Nelson and Katherine watch as Rarity did a fashion show with Twilight after fixing her mane. "No, no. Too green,: she said as she put a statue of Liberty collars on her. "Too yellow," as she put a yellow dress with flowers and a yellow hat. "Too puffy." She said putting on a red and orange puffy dress. "not puffy enough," she said putting her in what most people would call a mom's dress. The dress was light blue with white pokey dots. She wore a pink ribbon. "Too flrily," said Rarity as she put Twilight in a old england noble dress. Katherine was rolling on one floor from laughing while Nelson snickered. "Too shiny," she said putting her in a track suit. Finally she put her in a diamond dress. "Now go on, my dear. You were telling me where you're from." Asked Rarity as she tighten the dress. She did this by clamping the strings in her teeth and pulling. This crush the breath out of her. "I've...been sent...from Canterlot...to.." she wheezed out. this was do the fact Rarity made her stomach as thin as a pencil. As soon the words left Twilight's mouth Rarity let go of string sending her one way. While Twilight went the other way. "Huh? Canterlot? Oh, I am so envious. The glamor the sophistication. I have always dreamed of living there." Said an excited Rarity. The dram preformed by her made Katherine want to puke. Rarity Walked up to Twilight. "I can't wait to her all about it. We are going to be best of Friends, you and I," she said rubbing her check against hers. Making poor Twilight panic. Her eyes went bug eyed when she saw a flaw in the dress. "Emeralds? What was i thinking? Let me get you some rubies." She said as she hurried off. After she left Twilight made an escape. "Quick, lets get out of here before she decides to dye my coat a new color." She said as the dashed off. Spike just stood still dreamy eyes and love sick. As they made their way to the final preparation Spike sat on Twilights back thinking of Rarity. "Wasn't she wonderful?" he said dreamily. "Focus, Casanova. What's next on the list?" she asked bringing spike back to reality. Spike went back to Rarity and looked as the list. After clearing his throat he read. "Music. It's the last one." He read. As soon as they finished it they heard bird singing. "Whao that's beautiful," said Nelson. The four of them popped their heads out of the bush. They saw a pegasus pony conduction and orchestra of woodland birds. Her coat was Pale amber yellow. Her mane was Pink. Her cutie mark was 3 pink-winged, purple bodied Butterflies and blue antennae. The color of her eyes were strong cyan. As the brides began to sing a bluejay started to sing a little higher then rest. She winced and then flew shyly up to the blue bird. "Oh my please stop everyone." She said. "Excuse me sir." She said to the bluejay startling him. "I mean no offense but your rethyme is just a little teeeeny tiiiiiiiiiny bit off," she informed him. She flew back to the ground and turned to bird orchestra. "Now follow me please she instructed. Ah 1, ah 2. Ah 1,2,3" Before the birds music good began. Twilight interrupted scaring the birds and the Pegasus. "Hello," called Twilight. The pegasus looked down at the source of the noise and saw Twilight, Nelson and Katharine. "Oh my I'm so sorry I didn't mean to frighten your birds," apologized Twilight. "I just came here to check up on the music and it sounded beautiful." The pegasus landed in front of the group and nervously pawed the ground. Twilight grind nervously as she looked bak and fourth. "I'm Twilight Sparkle." She introduced herself. "What's your name asked she asked polity. "The pegasus looked at the ground and mumbled out her name so low that twilight couldn't here it. However Nelson did. "I'm, I'm Fluttershy," she stammered out. "I'm sorry what was that?" asked Twilight. Fluttershy mumbled out her name this time even lower then before. "um my is Fluttershy," she backing away. "Didn't quite catch that," said Twilight. This time the timid pegasus squeaked her name. "My name is Fluttershy." She squeaked out her name. By now the birds had returned. Nelson then walked forward scaring Fluttershy even more. He then turned to Twilight. "She said her name is Fluttershy. I guess that as the name suggest she is to shy to talk." "Am' I right?" he asked. Fluttershy nodded scared of Nelson and Katherine. Twilight who was looking for away out saw the birds had returned and looked at Fluttershy. "Well it seem that your birds are back. I guess everything is in order. Keep up the good work," encouraged Twilight. "Thank you mumbled out Fluttershy." Only Nelson and Katherine could hear her. "Ok," said Twilight backing up. Nelson nodded going to Spike as he came out of the bushes. Fluttershy saw Spike and squealed scaring her birds. "Ah a baby dragon!" She rushed over to Spike knocking Twilight, Nelson and Katherine. "Ouch!" yelled Katherine as she crashed into a throne bush. 'Oh I never seen a baby dragon before, He so cute." She said. Spike glanced over at Twilight who was on the ground her eyes spinning. "Well, well, well," he said smugly. "Oh he talks I didn't known dragons could talk. That so incredibly wonderful I just don't known what even to say." Said an eager Fluttershy. Suddenly Spike began to glow with a pink aura and flouted in the air. "Will in that case we better be going," said Twilight as Spike land on her back. Katharine Helped a dizzy Nelson to his feet his eyes were still spinning. "Get me the license of the car that hit me." He said "Well in that case we better be going," said Twilight trying to get away. "Wait, wait what's his name?" asked an eager Fluttershy. "I'm Spike." "Hi, Spike. I'm Fluttershy." the once shy pony replied. While this was going on Twilight was getting annoyed by the minute while Katherine wanted to throw up. "Wow, a talking dragon. And what do dragons talk about?"

"Well, whaddya wanna know?" asked Spike pleased to have fan. "Absolutelyeverything." answered Fluttershy hanging on every word. After hearing that Twilight's eyes widen. Then she groaned knowing that Spike would then tell her everything.

"Well, I started out as a cute purple-and-green egg..." began Spike. Several hours latter the group arrived the group arrived at The Ponyville libbry. It was almost night during the entire time Spike had divulged his entire life story to Fluttershy. "...and that's the story of my whole entire life!" finished Spike. He then paused. "Well, up until today. Do you wanna hear about today? he inquired. "Oh, yes please?!" begged Fluttershy. "Wha!" Yelped Spike as Twilight turned to face Fluttershy. She had enough. "I am sorry. How did we get here so fast?" she said gesturing to the Library. "This is where I'm staying while i'm in Ponyville, and my poor baby dragon needs his sleep." informed Twilight.

"No I don't protest. Whoooa! protested Spike before Twilight kicked him off. Spike hit the ground with a thud. Katherine snickered before Nelson gave her a look.

Twilight looked down at Spike and started to baby talk. "Aww, wook at that. He's so sweepy, he can't even keep his wittle bawance." Finished Twilight putting on embarrassed smile make while Spike frowned. Fluttershy immediately swept Spike and held him in a motherly way. "Poor thing. You simply must get into bed." she said. Fluttershy opened the library door and flew in carrying Spike. Twilight immediately dashed in. "Yes, yes, we'll get right on that. " assured Twilight as she push Twilight out the door. "Well, good night!" she said be slamming the door in her face.

"Sorry, about that Fluttershy!" yelled Nelson.

It was dark inside the library and it was almost impossible to see what was going on inside. Spike glared at Twilight while Nelson and Katherine stumbled about trying to fine the lights. "Huh. Rude much?" said a glaring Spike.

"Sorry, Spike, but I have to convince the princess that Nightmare Moon is coming, and we're running out of time!" apologized Twilight

"I just need to be alone so I can study without a bunch of crazy ponies trying to make friends all the time." said a tried Twilight

"Now, where's the light?" demanded Twilight. Suddenly the light went on and Twilight, Spike, Nelson and Katherine found themselves surrounded by a bunch of Ponies, Pegasus and Unicorns. "SURPRIIIIISE!" they shouted as one. Making Twilight gasp, Spike jump and startling Nelson and making Katherine feel queasy. The room was decorated with streamers, balloons and glitter fell from the ceiling. The was a buffet table with cupcakes and deserts and punch. Twilight let out a grown as someone blew a party blower near her. "Surpriiiise!" yelled the Pink pony from before. She then spoke in a rapid voice to Twilight. "Hi! I"m Pinkie Pie and I threw this party just for you!" she said violating Twilight's personal space. "Were you surprised? Were you? Were you? Huh huh huh?" she asked jumping up and down like a pogo stick. "Very surprised. Libraries are supposed to be QUIET." she replied annoyance filled her voice. Pinkie Pie just laughed it off. "That's silly. What kind of party would this be if it were quiet? I mean, duh. Booo-ring."

Twilight rolled her eyes at Pinkie's antics.

"You see, I saw you and your friends first got here, remember?"

"Yeah how could I forget the pink pony that ran like a bee had stung it. Now I wish I hand't remembered you. Heh, heh, OWWW!" For the umpteenth time Nelson and given Katherine a bonk on the head.

Pinkie ignored Nelson and Katherine's antics and continued talking to Twilight who was getting more and more annoyed by the minute. "You were all, "Hello!" and I was all, ahhhha remember? You see, I never saw you before, and if I never saw you before, that means you're new, 'cause i know everypony, and I mean EVERY pony in Ponyvile, and if you're new, it means you haven't met anyone yet, and if you haven't met anyone yet, you must not have any friends, and if you don't have any friends you must be lonely, that made me feel so sad, and I had an idea, and that's why I went Ahhha, I'll just throw a great big ginormous super-duper spectacular welcome party and invite everyone in Ponyville. See? And now you have lots and lots of new friends." Twilight Ground through the pony's erratic talk and head to the buffet table. To get a drink. Nelson talk with the ponies, pegasus and unicorns. After Pinkie Pie explained her reasons for the party. Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Fluttershy came over to emphasize her point of having lots of friends.

While this had been going on Twilight had went over to the buffet and poured herself a drink. After Pinky's statement her eyes went bug-eyed. Twilight turned around to face the ponies. Her eyes began to water, her faced turned red.

"Are you alright, sugarcube? asked Applejack.

Suddenly and without warning steam shot out of her ears with a loud whistle, and her mane lit on fire. She shot up into the air and bolted up stares. Pinky thinking that Twilight was overwhelmed reassured the other. "AW, she's so happy she's CRYING!"

Spike went over to the table and looked at the bottle. The bottle was dark red and had a fire symbol on it. "Hot sauce," he read. Pinky then nock the bottle spilling the contains on a cupcake. "EW" said Spike. Pinky pick up the cupcake tossed it into the air and with one chomp swallowed it hole. Applejack and the other stared at her. "What it's good!" she exclaimed. They smiled at her antics.

She then focused her attention on Katherine. 'Hi there what your name? What's with the frown do you feel sad? Where are you from? Uh, uh, uh uh?" she asked in her hyperactive voice. Needless to say Katherine went ballistic.

"Yea! Get away from me! You crazy! Hyperactive pink pony!" she yelled and tour right up the stairs. She immediately bolted up stairs and slammed the door. She immediately began to barricade the door. Katherine nailed boards to the door to keep Pinky out. Katherine sighed with relief. "Phew. Thank goodness now that crazy obnoxious stupid idiotic pony is out of my hair." said a relived Keyblade knight. However her relief was short lived. "Hi there. Who were you talking about?" asked the Pinky Pie who had some how gotten into the room with Katherine. "Yeaaaah!" shrieked Katherine as she smashed through the door and down stairs only to be meet by the pink menace. "Hi there!" said Pinkie. Katharine shirked and then fainted.

Pinky then focused on Nelson. Nelson was busy have some punch when Pinky appeared. "HI there what's your name?" shed asked. Most of the ponies expected Nelson to run off like Katherine. Instead Nelson just smiled and answered her question. "Whoa, slow down there Pinkie. My name is Nelson Gerrero. I'm just here for some fun." Now most people who said that to Pinkie Pie would regret it because of her hyper attitude. "Yeah!" said Pinky Pie. Soon Nelson was talking with the other ponies.

Meanwhile upstairs in her room Twilight tried her best to ignore the party from down stairs. However the music blasted through the walls making it harder for her to ignore it. Looking at up at the clock and seeing what time it was she let out a groan. The door then opened and the full blast of music reached her ears. Twilight looked to see who had opened it. She saw Spike walk in with a pink Lamp shade on his head covered with streamers.

"Hey Twilight! Pinkie Pie started Pin the Tail on the Pony! Wanna Play?" he asked.

"No! All the ponies in this town are CRAZY!" she shrieked

"Do you Known what time it is !?" she added

"Its the eve of the Summer Sun Celebration. Everypony has to stay up or they'll miss the princess raise the sun." replied an unconcerned Spike.

Twilight just groaned. "You should really lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!" said Spike as he let the lamp shade fall down on his head and opened the door and headed back down stairs.

"You should really lighten up, Twilight. It's a party!" said Twilight in a mocking voice.

Twilight rolled over on her back and groaned. "Ugh. Here I thought I'd have time to learn about the Elements of Harmony, but silly me, all this ridiculous friend making has kept me from it!" she ranted

She then looked out the window and saw four stars slowly but surly moving towards the moon. She looked at her book and her mind eminently went back to the prophecy. "Legend as it on the longest day of the thousandth year, the stars will aid in her escape and she will bring about everlasting night." she finished.

She looked up at the Moon which had the picture of a Unicorn on it.

"I hope the princess was right. I hope it really is just an old ponies's tale." she said worriedly.

Her thought's were eminently interrupted when Spike opened the door and the music came in startling Twilight.

"Come on, Twilight! It's time to watch the sun rise!" said an excited Spike.


	4. Season 1: Ep1 chapter 4

Chapter 4 Disaster

The Ponies had gathered in Ponyvile town center for Celstia's rising of the sun. The buffet was set. The decoration were in place. Pegasus hovered above the crowed. Others stood in the balconies. While the rest stood on the main hall. While the Ponies chatted among themselves Twilight gazed up at where Celstia would appear with Spike perched on top of her head. She was then interrupted by Pinkie Pie.

"Is't this exciting!?" She said in her hyperactive voice. "Are you excited, 'cause I'm excited, I've never been so excited, well except for the time I saw you and your friends walk into town and I went ahhhha but, I mean, really, who can top that?" While she had been talking Twilight had sent her a flat look. Katherine had covered her ears to ignore her. Nelson however ignored it. He could feel something dark, powerful and evil coming. What ever it was he knew he was not going to like it. Suddenly the orchestra started with the birds singing. Fluttershy monitored them to make sure nothing went wrong. The spot light then went down to a stage where the mare of Ponyville stood. She was an old earth pony with yellow glass. Her mane and tail was light dark gray. her coat was khaki. Her mark was a Bill tied with blue ribbon.

"Fillies and gentle colts, as mayor of Ponyville, it is my great pleasure to announce the the beginning of the Summer Sun Celebration!"

The Ponies cheered. The Mayor continued. "In just a few moments, our town will witness the magic of the sunrise, and celebrate this, the longest day of the year. And now, it is my great honer to introduce to you the ruler of our land, the very pony who gives us the sun and the moon each and every day, the good, the wise, the bringer of harmony to all of Equstria-" she paused for effect. Fluttershy turned to her birds. "Ready?" she asked. While this had been going on Twilight looked at the moon and saw four star merge with it. The moment it happened the mare image vanished. "That can't be good," Muttered Katherine. The Mayor then Proudly announced. "Princess Celestia!" Rarity then pulled the cord and drew back the curtain. The curtain pulled back the spot light pointed to the balcony and to everyone shock there was no Princess Celstia. "Huh?!" said a startled Rarity. Imminently the ponies in the crowed began to chatter nervously. "This can't be good..." said fearful Twilight. "For once I agree with you," said Katherine. Nelson stood ready to draw his Keyblade. He could sense the darkness approaching. He could feel heartless beginning to emerge. The Mayor tried to regain control of the already panicking ponies. "Remain clam, everypony. There must be a reasonable explanation." she said.

While the other ponies began to panic, Pinkie Pie obvious to problem thought Celstia was hiding and came up with an explanation. "Ooh! Ooh! I love guessing games! Is she hiding?!" asked Pinkie Pie.

Up top on the balcony Rarity looked. "She's GONE!" the elegant Unicorn informed the crowed. The ponies let out a collective gasp of horror.

"Ooh, she's GOOD." said an oblivious Pinkie.

Pinkie then noticed something. Her eyes went wide and this time she screamed in real fear "Whhoa!"

Other Ponies looked to see what had caused her to scream and gasped. Nelson and Katherine looked and immanently saw a dark ominous cloud of purple smoke with stars in it form.

Twilight crouched low in fear. "Oh no." she murmured

The cloud began to grow bigger. The cloud swept apart to reveal a black Mare. "Nightmare Moon!" gasped Twilight.

Nightmare Moon was a terrifying site to behold. Her eyes were teal with catlike irises. Her coat was dark blue. Her cutie mark was that of a crescent moon surrounded by the night sky. Her mane and tail were deep violet. The mane looked like a cloud of purple smoke. When you looked at the flowing mane, you could see the stray night. Spike fainted with fear as Nightmare Moon looked at the ponies assembled below her. She missed seeing Nelson and Katherine.

"Oh, my beloved subjects. It's been so long since I've seen your precious sun-loving faces," she said in a disdainful voice. The ponies in the crowed shivered in fear as she spoke. Apple Bloom hid under the table shivering with two other's. Little did she known that the other two terrified ponies with her would become friends. Next to her was a unicorn. The unicorn had a light grey coat. Her mane and tail were grayish rose and grayish purple. Her eyes were sap green. Next to the unicorn was a pegasus. Her coat was light orange amber. Her mane and tail was dull pink. Her eyes were grayish purple. All but a few ponies were terrified. One of them was Rainbow Dash. He defiantly face Nightmare Moon. "What did you do with our princess?!" she demeaned. She flew straight at the black Mare but was stopped by Applejack. "Whoa, there, Nelly!" said Applejack. Applejack had a hold on Rainbow's tail and refused to let go. Nightmare Moon giggled maliciously at the antics of the two ponies.

"Why, am I not royal enough for you? Don't you know how I am?" she demanded.

Pinkie Pie obvious to how dangerous Mare could be, smiled and tried to guess her name. "Ooh! Ooh! More guessing games? Um...Hokey Smokes? How about Queen Meanie? No! Black Snooty! Black Snoo-mmph!" Applejack had seen what the clueless pony was doing an stuffed a cupcake into her mouth. Pinkie began to squeak incoherently. Applejack just smiled sweetly at the Mare.

"Don't my crown no longer count?" she asked Fluttershy scaring away her birds and completely terrifying the young pegasus. She looked away as Nightmare continued to rant. "Now that I have been imprisoned for a thousand years?" she continued to shy and now completely terrified pegasus. She then turned to Rarity. Her mane made the young Unicorn looked straight at her as she asked her next question. " Did you not recall the legend? Did you not see the signs?" Her mane then flicked Rarity away.

"I did! " said a defiant voice. The dark alicron looked down to see a young unicorn boldly face her. "And I known who you are. You're the Mare in the Moon. Nightmare Moon." said Twilight. All of the other ponies let out a collective gasp.

Nightmare Moon just laughed in a amusement. "Well, well, well, somepony who remembers me." Her voice then became aggressive. "Then you also known why I'm here."

"You're here to...to..." began Twilight but couldn't. She gulped and crouched low.

Nightmare Moon began to laugh evilly. "Remember this day, little ponies, for it was you last. From this moment fourth, the night will last FOREVER!" Nightmare Moon through back her head and her evil laughter filled the air. Above her, her mane and grown and formed a vortex of purple smoke. Thunder clashed and lighting lit up the room. Twilight and the other ponies looked up in fear.

"Not if I can help it!" Said Nelson.

Katherine imminently moved forward.


	5. Season 1: Ep2 chapter 5

Episode 2 Friendship is Magic Part 2 (Elements of Harmony)

Chapter 5 The Plan

As Nightmare Moon laughed the Ponies in the crowed began to Panic. Only the Mayor, the royal guards and the two keyblade Knights weren't intimated by the menacing mare. "Size her! Only she knows where the princess is!" yelled the Mayor. Three Pegasus flew right at her. They were heroic no doubt about that but they were no match against Nightmare Moon's power. "Stand back, you foals!" shouted Nightmare Moon. Her eyes glowed white. She began to laugh evilly. Thunder pealed out and lighting split the air. The bolts sent the three guards flying. She then looked down at the terrified assembly. "You choose to defy me and for that you will suffer!" The dark cloud grew bigger as Nightmare Moon prepared to attack the helpless ponies. Someone challenged her.

"Enough! Begone Stead of Evil! You have no power here! Begone!"

"Who dares to challenge me in such an insolent fashion?" Yelled the Mare from the moon. Everyone in the room looked at Nelson. He had drawn his keyblade Lionheart and had pointed at Nightmare Moon defiantly.

"You!" She glared at Nelson hatefully. "You must be the grandson of Keyblade Knight that helped my sister seal me in the Moon!"

"You dare to challenge my power!"

Nelson stared fearlessly back at her. "I'm servant of the Keyblade Knights wheedler of the LionHeart! In my blood runs the defender of the weak! Protect of the defenseless! Your dark power will not avail you! Begone mount to the darkness! Servant of the Heartless! Begone! Or I will banish you to Moon! Years ago like my grandfather before me!" All of the ponies looked at Nelson they could feel his power. Looking at the way he held his keyblade pointed at the Nightmare Moon they could tell he knew how to use it. His Keyblade the Lionheart Keyblade color was gunmetal grey, and is designed to resemble a Revolver Gunblade. The blade's teeth and the Keychain's token were both designed after a Griever necklace. This Keychain looked like a Gunblade. Nightmare Moon glared back at Nelson unafraid by his threat.

"Then be banished to the Moon! Horse of the Heartless!" Yelled Nelson.

The young Keyblade Knight pointed LionHeart at Nightmare Moon. The end of the keyblade began to glow. Nightmare Moon looked down at Nelson. On the outside she looked unafraid but on the inside she was afraid. The light grew brighter and brighter. When It looked like a small star Nelson raised his keyblade behind his back. "I banish you to the Moon!" before he could strike somepony screamed.

Nelson looked and saw several heartless about to attack the ponies. There were about 80 of them. 60 were shadow, 10 were soldiers and 10 were lance soldiers.

The shadows were one of the most if not weakest types of heartless. It had a vaguely humanoid body structure. It has a round, spherical head with circular, glowing yellow eyes. It also has two long, twisted antennae sprouting out of the top of its head. Each of its hands has three clawed fingers, and its feet are large and lack any discernible digits. The soldier was more human looking.

Soldiers had a much more refined appearance than a shadow appearing as a knight-type warrior. Their muscular forms were clad in a bluish-black body suit bearing the Heartless emblem and purple inverted emblems trimmed in gold on the knees. They were dressed in a black, silver trimmed shoes that end in spiral toes, silver wristbands, and a silver knight's helm decorated with two angular, eye-like spirals on the front and a yellow stripe at the base of the curled silver plume. It's true Heartless behavior comes out on a close examination of their fierce blue and red-tipped claws, and their shadowed faces with bright yellow eyes and toothy maw.

Finally the most dangerous out of the whole gang was the Lance Soldier. A Lance Soldier was a tall, skinny, humanoid Heartless with a spherical, black head with glowing yellow eyes. Its hour glass-shaped helmet, armored boots, breastplate, and gauntlets were all orange. The top of the helmet sports a short, curled, orange antenna on it. It also seemed to wear black pants. Its Heartless emblem was on its breastplate. The soldier's lance was black with a silver, riveted base. Its handle was black and had a spiked ring around its center. The base of the lance sported two curled, silver protrusions that resemble ears or horns. The lance had a jagged-toothed maw and angular, spiral and red "eyes".

Nelson knowing that if he attacked Nightmare Moon the ponies would be harmed. Katharine was Not strong enough to face that many Heartless he aimed his Keyblade at them and yelled. "Begone!"

A blue light beam flew from LionHeart and smashed into the Heartless. 40 of the shadows were destroyed. As the remaining Heartless gathered themselves for a counter attack Katherine rushed in slaying five soldiers and one shadow. Her Keyblade Olympia contributed to her Greek origins. The handle and sides of the Olympia's guard were grey columns. The base of the guard was white, and the top of the guard resembles two white arms flexing their muscles. The shaft of the Keyblade was white with grey edges and "Hercules" engraved into the white section. The teeth were set very high on the Keyblade, and are attached to the tip. They resembled clouds. The Olympia as a whole resemble Greek architecture, and appeared to be carved from marble. The Keychain is made of several silver links, save for the first one, which was made up of gold, and the token is the Olympus Stone.

The 10 Lance Soldiers rushed forward at Nelson. He countered the attack and rushed at them with incredible speed. He charged through them in a slash attack. At first it seemed that he had missed them. Then suddenly six of them disappeared in a cloud of black smoke. Nelson turned to face the remaining four. He raised his left hand in a come on jester. The four remaining Lance soldiers charged at him. Nelson defalcated their attacks. he slashed two down and performed a Lance attach on third. Nelson Still had hold of the lance. He throw it at his owner empaling it through its abdomen. Lance soldier sailed across the room dissolving along the way before being pinned against the wall turing him into a Heartless kabob. After a few seconds the ugly wall decoration disintegrated.

While this had been going on Katherine had used a verity of lighting attacks and strike raid moves. "Lighting Stream!" she yelled sending several bolts of Lighting in front of her taking out 15 shadows and 3 soldiers. She then invoked strike raid. She throw her Keyblade which spun end over end. It took out the five remaining Shadows. As it flew back to her it took out four Soldiers. Katherine then turned to face the last three.

Nightmare Moon looked at the crowed and noticed Katherine taking out the three remaining soldiers with several slashes. Knowing that she had lost this round she still remained confident that with the help of her mysterious Dark Keyblade Knight she would win.

Nightmare Moon then began to laugh insanely. "So what if there are two keyblade knights it will not matter the Night Shall Rain Forever!"

With that her eyes began to glow again and her cloud enveloped her. The sinister fog leapt from the balcony and down the carpet. The ponies scattered to avoid the sinister fog. It then past the still knocked silly guards burst open the door an escaped into the night.

While this had been going on Apple Jack who had been trying to restrain Rainbow. With Nightmare escaping the wild pegasus broke free with a snap and flew after the cloud. "Come back here!" she yelled. After taking several seconds to calm down the situation began to sink in. "Nighttime? Forever?" she said worriedly. As she looked down at the ground she saw Twilight running off carrying and unconscious Spike on her back. Nelson and Katherine were right behind her. "Where are they going?" she wondered

Inside one of the upper rooms of the Library Twilight put Pike in his basket. He twitched in his sleep as he relived the event from the celebration. He then came awake with a start still half asleep. "We gotta stop Nightmare!" he yelled before falling back to sleep. Twilight threw his blue blanket on to him. She smiled sweetly at him. "You've been up all night, Spike. You are a BABY dragon, after all." she said. Twilight walked away from Spike and turned off the light before heading down stairs. There was a crash as Twilight looked through the books trying to find anything that would help her with the Elements of Harmony. "Elements, Elements, Elements...Ugh! How can I stop Nightmare Moon without the Elements of Harmony?!" yelled a frustrated Unicorn.

"And just what Are the Elements of Harmony? And how did YOU know about Nightmare Moon, huh? Are you and the keyblade knights spies?!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she interrogated Twilight. Rainbow had gotten right up in front of Twilight's face. As she pressed her investigation Twilight backed up. Nelson was about to intervene when someone else did.

"Whoa!" yelled Rainbow Dash as she was pulled back. Applejack had garbed her by the tail and given her a yank pulling her out of Twilight's face.

"Simmer down, Sally. They ain't no spy." ordered Applejack. She then turned to Twilight. "But she sure knows what's goin' on...don'tcha, Twilight?" Twilight looked back at Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie who had joined them. Twilight closed her eyes and began to explain. "I read all about the prediction of Nightmare Moon. Some mysterious objects called the Elements of Harmony are the the only things that can stop her, but I don't know what they are, where to find them, I don't even known what they do!" finished a worried Twilight after looking at the moon. Suddenly Pinkie interrupted the gloomy mood. "The Elements of Harmony: A Reference Guide." she said out loud. Pinkie Pie was looking at book. Twilight immediately rushed forward and knocked her out of the way.

"Now that's just rude." commented Nelson.

"How did yo find that?!" asked a relived Twilight.

"It was under "E!" Pinkie Pie replayed in a singsong voice as she jumped all around. Pinkie singing sounded like nails on a chalk board to Katherine who quickly covered her hears.

"Oh." said an embarrassed Twilight. Twilight brought out the book using her magic. She then opened the book and flipped through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "There are six Elements of Harmony, but only five are known: Kindness, Laughter, Generosity, Honesty and Loyalty." As Twilight read the them off the other five ponies blinked. Nelson noticed this an smiled. He knew he had found the other ponies. Katherine had not noticed the blinking but she had an idea who repented the Elements.

Fluttershy was Kindness, Pinkie Pie was Laughter, Rarity was Generosity, Applejack was Honesty and Rainbow Dash was Loyalty. "The sixth is a complete mystery." read on Twilight.

The next part she read divulged the location of the Elements. "It is said the last known location of the five Elements was in the ancient castle of the royal pony sisters."

While this had been going on the ponies and the two keyblade knights failed to noticed that they were being watched. Nightmare Moon in her cloud form had heard everything and head to the old castle. "It is located in what is now-" "The Everfree Forest?!" gasped all of the ponies at once outside a spooky looking forest. The was a path that stretched out for miles as for as the eye could see. Trees of all types stood to both sides, giving it a spooky appearance. Nelson and Katherine could feel danger inside it. It was also growing for he could feel all types of Heartless roaming inside. "Whee! Let's GO!" Said Pinkie Pie as she walked forward. Just as she was about to walk in Nelson stopped her by grabbing her by the tail and pulling her back. While Twilight gave them a warning. "Not so fast. Look I appreciate the offer, but I'd really rather do this on my own." she said

Nelson just shock is head before turning to Pinkie and the others. "Don't go wondering in there carelessly. I sense all types of Heartless in there and god knows what else." he warned them. He was about to talk to Twilight when Applejack spoke.

"No can do, sugercabe. We sure ani't lettin' any friend of ours go into THAT creepy place alone." Making Twilight wince. The cow girl pony continued. We're stickin' to you like caramel on a candy apple." she said. The other voiced their agreement as they stepped walked in behind Applejack. Nelson smiled. Applejack had spoken for. "Especially if there's candy apples in there!" she said in her goofy manner. Twilight just looked at her. "What? Those things are Good." Pinkie said in her defense. Twilight sighed in defeat and then walked in with Katherine and Nelson bring up the rear. Katherine rolled her eyes at Pinkie's antics. "You really are an idiot. OWWWW!" she yelled. Nelson had again bonked her on the head with his keybalde.


	6. Season 1: Ep2 chapter 6

Chapter 6 tests Part 1

"So, none of you have been in here before?" Question Twilight.

"Ugh! Heavens, no!" replied Rarity. As the group walked through the eerie looking forest.

"Just look at it! It's dreadful!" she squealed.

"And it ani't natural. Folks say it don't work the same way as Equstria." commented Applejack. while they were talking no one noticed Nightmare Moon in her cloud form listening and the breaking apart and into the rock face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Twilight asked apprehensively.

"No pony knows!" said Rainbow Dash in a spooky voice that set Katherine's hair on end. Also scarring Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie.

"You known why?" she said as the mischievous Pegasus inched closer.

"Rainbow, quit it!" ordered Applejack.

Rainbow continued ignoring Applejack. "Cause every pony who's ever come in has never...come...OUT!" she yelled jumping scaring the three ponies silly. Before anypony could move the ground began to shake. "Oh boy! This can't be GOOOOOOOOOD!" yelled Nelson as the cliff gave way and he began to fall. As the group began to fall with the exception of Fluttershy and Rainbow. Katherine noticed the purple cloud. She didn't have time to think about it as she fell. Quickly Nelson's survival instincts kicked in. Using his Keyblade he rammed it into the rock face to stop in oneway plunge to the ground. Katherine did like wise.

From above Rainbow and Fluttershy saw the hole criss unfold. "Fluttershy! Quick!" she ordered as the brave pegasus dove down after the falling ponies.

"Ohmygoodness, ohmygoodness..." she repeated as she followed the speedy pegasus. Meanwhile Twilight and the others stumbled down the rock face. Rainbow grabbed Pinkie Pie and hoisted her up. Rarity tried to vainly to dig her hoofs into the ground. Fluttershy grabbed her by the tail and pulled her to safety. Applejack slid down on her back. She notice a root sticking out. She quickly garbed it stoping her. Twilight screamed as she head for the cliff edge. Twilight's lower half went over the edge. She clung onto anything to prevent her from falling. Applejack saw this and immediately acted. "Hold on! I'm-a comin'!" she yelled as she let go of the root and slide down to aide Twilight. She quickly grabbed Twilight's hoofs. Twilight's hoofs scraped against the rock face as she desperately tried to hold on. "Applejack! What do I do?!" she yelled. Applejack who was straining to keep Twilight from plunging to her death looked up with one and the back to Twilight. "Let go." she answered. "Are you CRAZY?!" she screamed. "No I ain't. I promise you'll be safe." she reassured Twilight. Twilight looked at her as if she had gone insane. "That's not true!" yelled the panicked pony. "Now, listen here. What I'm sayin' here is the honest truth. let go and you'll be safe." Applejack assured her. Moved by this Twilight closed her and let go. She fell down screaming. "AAHHHHAAHHHA!" suddenly she stopped. Nelson and Katherine both let go of their keyblades and walked slowly down to see Twilight being held by Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash. Twilight sighed in relief. Suddenly they dropped. Twilight yelped in surprise. They quickly stopped. "Sorry, girls. I'm not used to holding more then a bunny or two." informed Fluttershy. Applejack along with Nelson and Katherine hopped down to join the others. Nightmare Moon in her mist form watched what had happened and quickly proceed with her next plan. She quickly flow off to a showy from that looked like a lion. The was piercing noise and the thing roared showing wings and scorpion tail.

As the intrepid group moved on Rainbow relived the daring rescue she and Fluttershy had preformed. "And once Pinkie and Rarity were saved, WHOA! Me and Fluttershy loop-ed-loop around and WHAM! Caught you in the nick of time!" she bragged as she redid the flying maneuvers and landing beside Twilight.

Twilight frowned in annoyance. "Yes, Rainbow, I was there. And I'm very grateful, but we gotta-" Before she could finished they were attacked. Nelson and Katherine were bringing up the rear when Nelson sensed something. Then he saw a shadowy form getting closer. "Were under attack!" he yelled. Twilight gasped at the monster landed in front of her. "A Manticore!" she gasped. "We got company!" yelled Katherine as several heartless appeared from behind. About 30 heartless appeared. They were made up of 20 Powerwilds, 5 Buncywilds and 5 Airsoldiers. Powerwilds were a monkey-like heartless covered in blue fur, appearing lighter around their head and torso, and darker around their arms, legs and long tails. The center part of their face is pitch-black with jagged edges, and two glowing, yellow eyes could be seen. The inner sections of their round ears are a light purple color, as are their large paws and feet, which end with sharp, black claws. They seem to be wearing golden bracelets and anklets, and the Heartless emblem can clearly be seen emblazoned on their chest. Bunncywilds were a female version of the Powerwilds. They had soft brown fur, which they wore a darker brown shirt with jagged edges and the Heartless Emblem over. Bouncywilds also wear a gold choker and hoop earrings, a bright red bow on top of their head, and blue, yellow, and green bracelets and anklets. Their paws are a dark, velvety-brown, and they also had a tail almost as long as they are tall. In spite of their initially cute appearance, the Bouncywild was still a dangerous Heartless, as signified by its shadowed face, yellow eyes, and toothed edges where the face meets the fur. They carried a sling shot in one hand. The Air Soldier was a cousin of the Soldier. The soldier bore the same shadowed face and jagged visage, the dark-skinned Air Soldier is kitted out for aerial battle in an modified aviator cap that covers the upper half of the face and boasts a pair of shiny-rimmed goggles; the propeller on the top of the cap presumably assisted it in hovering in battle, though its bat-like wings seem to do most of the flying work. The Air Soldier also wore thick black pants with an inverted brown Heartless-symbol silhouette at the knees and bulky brown boots with blue and gold toes. It fights with black elbow-length gloves featuring metal bands at the top and sharp red claws that could inflicted painful attacks. Nelson and Katherine drew their keyblades. While the ponies watch the manticore. "We got to get past them!" Twilight said in a determined voice. The manticore snarled and lunched at Rarity. The beast took a swipe at it with his left claw. Rarity duck and landed double rear leg kick to its face. "Take that, you ruffian!" she said bravely. The manticore roared right back in her face spit flying everywhere. The force of the roar made her mane and tail get blown back. "My hair!" she wailed when she saw a how ridiculous it looked. She looked back at the beast and yelped and jumped back. As she passed Katherine who had taken out 2 Powerwilds. Katherine yelled. "It would have taken you head off if you hadn't moved. She then passed Fluttershy. "Wait..." she told the passing Unicorn. The Manticore chased after Rarity before stoping. it looked up to see Applejack on it's head. "Yee-Haw! Git along, little doggie!" she yelled the cowgirl pony. The Manticore jumped about in an attempted to get her off. "Wait!" Yelled Fluttershy as they jumped past her. The Manticore jumped several times before dislodging Applejack. "Who!" she yelled as she went flying into the air. As she passed Rainbow she turned to her. "All yours, partner."

"I'm on it!" saluted the bold Pegasus. Rainbow went into a dive and flew straight as the manticore. "Wait!" yelled Fluttershy.

Rainbow flew around and around enveloping the manticore in a rainbow cyclone. While this happened the two Keyblade knights battled valiantly. Nelson had taken out 3 of the bouncywilds and 2 of the Airsoldiers with a lighting strike and took out another Airsoldiers when heard a scream. Rainbow had been spinning faster and faster around the manticore when, the beast madden by the speed of the pegasus lashed out with it;s tail and smacked Rainbow sending her flying. "AHHA!" yelled pony as she flew out of control through the air and smashed into an Airsoldier taking it out. "Rainbow!" yelled a wide eyed Twilight. Rainbow came to a stop right in front of the group. Twilight glared at the manticore. The manticore growled in return. He then pawed the ground ready to charge. Twilight and the others did the same. Twilight gave him a glare. Then she let steam come out of her nose and charged with Rarity, Rainbow, Applejack right with her. While Pinky hopped along.

Suddenly Fluttershy jumped in front of them. "WAIT!" she yelled bring the Heartless that Katherine and Nelson had been fight to cease their attack. While Twilight and the others came to a halt. Nelson used a powerful wind spell to blow the heartless back. Fluttershy then walked forward toward the manticore.

"Is she crazy?" snapped Katherine. Fluttershy drew closer. The manticore growled raised it's hand ready to strike. The other ponies looked away. While Nelson prepared to spring into action. "Shhh... It's okay." she said nuzzling its paw. The manticore looked at her perplexed. She then blinked cutely. It then frowned and showed it's paw with large torn in it. Fluttershy looked at him with sympathy. "Oh, you poor, poor little baby." she said sweetly. "Little?" said an incredulous Rainbow Dash. "Now this might hurt for just a second." warned Fluttershy.

Nelson realizing what she was about to do, rush to help her. "Wait Fluttershy not yet!" roared Nelson. It was to late. Fluttershy pulled the thorn out with a tug. The Manticore grabbed her and road at her making her mane fly. "Fluttershy!" cried the ponies. Nelson dashed forward only to stop and laugh. The manticore was licking Fluttershy. With each lick Fluttershy's mane went up making it stay. The ponies just stated at the scene before smiling and moving on. The shy pegasus just gilled with each lick as the beast purred. "Aw you're just a little ol' baby kitty, aren't you? Yes you are, yes you are." she giggled. Twilight, Katherine, and Nelson stopped as Fluttershy came up to them. Katherine snickered when she got a look at Fluttershy's mane. The constant licking had caused Fluttershy's hair to move back mane it look like it had been blown back by gale force wind. Before moving on Twilight had one question to ask. "How did you know about the thorn?" she asked.

"I didn't. Sometimes we all just need to be shown a little kindness." She replied. Twilight frowned for a moment then smiled and them followed her.

Evidently kindness could go along away. The Heartless that had recovered from Nelson attacked reappeared. Before they could launch a surprise attack, manticore pounced on them. In a flash heartless were torn to sherds. Only Nelson and Katherine witnessed the grizzly event. Only a few managed to escape and report back of the failure. As Nelson and Katherine walk with the ponies. Nelson commented on the event. "I have heard of the Mouse and the lion. Along with the Hedgehog and the Dragon but this is the first time I ever heard of the Pegasus and the Manticore," The ponies laughed and continued on their journey. As they walked along they failed to notice the thorn become Nightmare Moon in her cloud form and then fly off.


	7. Season 1: Ep2 chapter 7

Chapter 7 The Tests part 2

The ponies and Keyblade Knights marched on through the woods. The deeper they traveled into the vastness of the forest the darker it got. Rarity looked at her surrounding and shuddered as she closed her eyes for a brief moment. "Eugh. My eyes need a rest from all this icky muck. Well, I didn't mean that literally." she said as it became darker and harder to see. While the ground grew softer. Katherine was about to make a light when Nelson stopped her. "Don't use a light. Who knowns who or what the light will attract. Katherine grumbled but nodded. Twilight voiced her concerns as well. "That ancient ruin could be right in front of our faces and we wouldn't even know it." she said "It's so DARK! I can't see a thing!" Yelled Katherine. As they continued through the murky darkness and muck. "OWWWWWWW!" Yelled Katherine as she stubbed her foot on a rock. As they continued to trudged on Nightmare Moon saw them and made her plans. It was getting so dark then the group started bumping into one another. "I didn't see you there, my apologies." she said after bumping into Rainbow Dash. While the group walked on bumping into one another they failed to see Nightmare Moon in her mist form among them fly past them and sink into a tree. The tree began to glow. Something squelched in the Darkness. "Oh wait, I think I stepped in somethin." Said Applejack. As she held her hoof up with disgusted look on her face. Then Fluttershy let out a hair raising shriek. "HHHHAAAAAAA!" Her eyes filled with terror. "It's just mud." said Applejack as she continued forward. Nelson and Katherine had ran forward when the screaming had started. When he saw what made Fluttershy scream his eyes widen. "Ahha Applejack that's not what made her scream," he said. "Then what did?" she asked. At this Katherine yelled. "Look in front of you!" her yell echoing throughout the forest. Making several birds fly from the tress.

Applejack turned around to see a frighting site. It was a tree monster! It was hideous and gargantuan. Its wrinkled and soulless eyes seemed to generate even more fear. The mouth shaped at an O was filled with jagged teeth sharp at knives. They looked around and saw more horrible tree monsters. Both keep keyblade knights stood ready to fight back. "Don't show fear to theses foul creatures! That will only grant them victory!" he roared as he prepared to lunch a fireball. Katherine stood ready at well. That was when Nelson noticed that Pinkie Pie was not with them. "Wait where is Pinkie?" said Rainbow. Then they head the unmistakable sound of her laughing. The ponies and keybalde knights stared wide eyed, as Pinkie laughed at the horrible creates. She made very ridiculous faces while at the same time making noise to match them heading greater hilarity. "Bleh. Ooo!" she said. While Katherine looked at her as if she had sprouted a second head. Nelson realized what she was doing. "Pinkie, what are you doing?! Run!" Yelled Twilight. "NO!" Wait said. Everyone looked at him as if he had sprouted a second head as well. "Watch," he said. "Oh Girls don't you see?" she said before swaying and then launching into a song.

When I was a little filly and the sun was going down she began.

Nelson and the other ponies looked at her while Katherine covered her ears. "Tell me she's not?" began Twilight before Pinkie defying gravity appeared above them. "The darkness and the shadows, they would always make me frown..." before withdrawing her head and doing it again. "She is." answered Rarity.

I'd hide under my pillow, From what I thought I saw

But Granny Pie said that wasn't the way

To deal with fears at all

She said jumping around in a circle. "Then what is?" asked Rainbow. Pinkie got close to her smushing her cheek against's her. She withdrew it making Rainbow frown all the while singing.

She said: "Pinkie, you gotta stand up tall

Learn to face your fears

You'll see that they can't hurt you

Just laugh to make them disappear."

She hopped over to a tree and said. "Ha! Ha! Ha!" In a poof of smoke it disappeared. Everyone gasped. She then turned to her friends.

So, giggle at the ghostly

Guffaw at the grossly

Crack up at the creepy

Whoop it up with the weepy

Chortle at the kooky

Snortle at the spooky

Each pony laughed at the tree monsters making them go poof then revert to normal. Nelson joined in as well along with Katherine.

And tell that big dumb scary face to take a hike and leave you alone and if he thinks he can scare you then he's got another thing coming and the very idea of such a thing just makes you wanna... hahahaha... heh...

Laaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaauuugh!

The moment she finished. The rest of the trees when back to normal. Soon all of the ponies were on the ground laughing, joined by the key blade knights. After the laughter had stopped, Katherine turned to Nelson. "How did you known that they were illusions?" Nelson smiled and Replied. "Like are master once told us. To not always trust what you see. Feel what is around you. Then act." he finished. Katherine nodded understanding the meaning. With that they got up and continued on their quest. Pinkie currently leaded they hopping and laughing all the way. Followed by the others who were still gigglingly at their victory over the tree monsters. Suddenly as they rounded a bend Pinkie Pie stopped. Twilight bumped into her, followed by Rainbow Dash, the Apple Jack and Rarity. Fluttershy had avoided it along with Nelson and Katherine. Pinkie looked at a ragging river that looked to dangerous to cross. One by one the other poked their heads out from behind the other to see. "How are we gonna cross this?" she asked at they gazed at the raging waters. That's when they heard crying. "Huh?" said Pinkie, "What's that?" asked Nelson. They followed the noise and what they saw shocked them. It was a giant see serpent. It's scales were purple and had hair that was orange. It also Nelson noticed that it had a half a mustache. "What a world, what a world." the creature weeped. Plashing about making the waters more violent. "Excuse me, sir. Why are you crying?" asked Twilight. The serpent turned to them and told it's woeful tale.

"Well, I don't know?" He began. "I was just sitting here, minding my own business, when this tacky little cloud of purple smoke just whisked past me and tore half of my beloved mustache clean off!" he wailed pointed to the left side of his face that had an orange stub. "And now I look simply horrid!" he wailed before falling back causing an enamors splash drenching the travelers.

They were not happy being drenched. "Oh, give me a break." said an annoyed Rainbow Dash. "That's what all the fuss is about?" said a drenched Applejack. "BIG BABY!" muttered a grumpy Katherine. Nelson would have swatted her for that but he was not happy be soaked to his underwear. Rarity popped up between them. "Why, of course it is!" interjected Rarity. "How can you be so insensitive?" she chided them. "Oh, just look at him. Such lovely luminescent scales." she said admiring the purple scales. "I know." said the serpent. "And your expertly coiffed mane," she continued to flatter him. "Oh, I know, I know." said the Serpent as he got up from where he had been laying. Then he ran his claws through his hair. "Your fabulous manicure." said Rarity. "It's so true!" said the serpent who was starting to feel better. "All ruined without your beautiful mustache." she added. "It's true, I'm hideous!" said the serpent as he began to feel upset all over again. "I simply cannot let such a crime against fabulosity go uncorrected." she said with grim determination. With that she reach forward, bit one of the scales and pulled it off. "Ooowww!" he yelped "What did you do that for?" he asked as a tear escaped his right eye. Rarity took the scale and held it like a blade. "Rarity, what are you?" began Twilight before anypony could move there was a swish and the sound of a blade hitting something. "OOHHHHH!" said the Serpent as he swayed from side to side, before falling in a dramatic way. Everyone gasped. Rarity had cut of part of her gorgeous tail only a stub remained. She tossed away the scale and used her magic to pick up the tail. She then fussed magically to the mustache stub. "Oh-hohohoho! My mustache. How wonderful!" he cried. "You look smashing." said a smiling Rarity. Twilight came over to her. "Oh, Rarity, your beautiful tail," she aid sadly. Rarity turned to face her and the others. "Oh. It's fine, my dear. Short tails are in this season." sound the lest bit upset. "Besides, it'll grow back." she added as she looked at her tail. "So would the mustache." countered Rainbow Dash. Nelson quickly stepped between the two of them. "Alright there is no need to get upset. I can use a spell to make her regrow her tail." he said. Nelson then turned to Rarity. "I can do it right now," he offered. Rarity smiled at him kindly. "Thank you very much, but we must continue. We have a Castle to find and a princess to save. When this adventure is done they I will think about," she finished. Nelson nodded.

Then Twilight noticed something. "Haa! We can cross now. Let's go." she said as she began to cross. Then suddenly the coils of the serpent shot out with her on top. "Ah!" the unicorn yelled in surprise and fright. "Allow me." he offered before sticking his head under water. Allowing the ponies to hope across.


End file.
